


Mothra's short adventure.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Big Spiders, Big birds, Big lakes, Butterflies, Characteristics similar to skull island (King-Kong), English is not my native language, F/M, I Can’t Believe I’m Writing This, I love Kaijus, I love Mothra, I’m Latin American, Lepidoptera Insects, Monsters, Monsters Interactions, Moths, Other, Prehistoric period, The Planet before The Human Race, ancient earth, kaijus, my hand slipped, you don’t need to read this, ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: It was the nice scent of flowers in the air that, somehow, picked her attention at first.♡





	Mothra's short adventure.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Husband).



> I'm sorry?  
> Oh well, I hope it can be somewhat enjoyable.  
> It's just something I wrote in the middle of work after watching Godzilla II.  
> I did not beta-checked.

 

Mothra blinked adjusting her view out of the cavern she was resting. It rained a lot the last few weeks and now she was in need of food and sun.

 

Opening her pretty big colorful wings - she flew over the skies.

 

Upon lands and mountains, she saw the nature resettling and growing back after the enormous quantity of water that fell over it all. The remainings became rivers and lakes, most were absorbed by the earth as a way to help itself to grow stronger for the next disaster.

 

They had lived like this for eras already.

 

She and most giant beings that lived over the surface of Planet Earth.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Mothra landed in the middle of a big big garden, over a peculiar high mountain, where she could enjoy the sunlight.

 

Resting herself in the middle of the pretty yellow and green flowers, she cutely rolled, emitting happy sounds, covering herself in pollen and warmth.

 

Above her head, leaves were flying around - dancing with the wind.

 

After admiring the view, she sighed, hugging her own body with the large thin colorful wings and pressing her head in the ground, smelling the scent of it all.

 

 _Sscreeeaiinnch~_ ♡

 

She _purred_ , rubbing the pollen on her face. Lying down comfortably and napping, being showered by the marvelous hot sunlight - warming over her previously wet, humid and cold Lepidopteran body.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was the smell in the air that picked her attention at first.

 

A smell she never felt before.

 

… And a smell she couldn’t get more addicted to.

 

It was like a _call_ …

 

Raising herself from the spot, her pretty big wings waved and she took fly high into the sky again. Her body, now, much warmer and much drier, was easing the travel.

 

The female monster flew for large distances until she reached a place that had a smell similar to the one she felt before. It wasn’t exactly the same one, more like part of the scent was lingering in the land.

 

She landed in a hill, blinking down at the lake and again at the nature surrounding it.

 

The place was beautiful, like many other ones around there. Big trees, big rocks, big caverns, big waterfalls, big lakes, big rivers, and big snacks.

 

Because she didn’t _need_ to eat the animals living there. Not really. But they tasted good to snack on from time to time.

 

_Grrrnoooooaaaaaahhnn…_

 

The ground shook, and Mothra took fly again in surprise.

 

Slowly, she saw another big living being - tho, much _bigger_.

 

Gamera stepped out of the water, surfacing itself on the big lake - sharing a glance at the other titan creature in the sky and grunting.

 

Mothra only stared back.

 

The huge turtle-monster submerged himself in the water again - completely ignoring the female monster watching everything from above.

 

She only inclined her head.

 

Gamera was **_not_ ** the thing smelling wonderful as previously. The creature mostly gave out a _sea_ odor, giving its usual layer of moss on the spiky kind-of-shell.

 

Twirling away, she decided to wander a little bit further to hunt down the source of that nice strong essence still lingering a bit here and there.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Mothra saw Anguirus leaving one of the caverns, yawning and kicking the floor as if stretching its muscles - shaking its spiky body to get rid of the spiders, anthills and crawling reptiles of different shapes and colors.

 

He also wasn’t the one exuding that mix of freshly harvested herbs and flowers. Anguirus mostly smelled like a woody and dirty scent because of its constant diggings and rubbings all over nutritious naked soils and dry clay.

 

The female creature flicked her thin long antennas together and saw the other terrestrial monster look up to her.

 

For a second, neither made a sound.

 

Then, Anguirus started to dig into the land with its clawed and taloned big paws - making a hole in the ground, in which he rolled into and layed down, peacefully, just enjoying the sun after such a long period of rain.

 

Mothra could see big Arachnids crawling up his back to restart making their nests again.

 

Fluttering away from that territory, the big female monster decided to head a little bit more east. Trying to find the source of the smell again.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The rain had gone away, which made basically every kaijus leave their hiding spots to get at least a glimpse of the sun on their cold icy skin. Except for _Gyaos_.

 

Gyaos never liked the sun, therefore, it’s uncommon for the female bat-like kaiju to leave the enormous canyons area she was currently hiding.

 

Which is basically why Mothra hardly ever saw her. Ever.

 

So, it was pretty surprising to her that - while flying over the big mountain-chain surrounding said canyon - the moth-like kaiju indeed saw her female acquaintance monster _outside_ of her nest.

 

It almost made her stop in mid-air to get closer.

 

Although… Rodan seemed much more interested in meeting her giving by his predatorial and watchful stare, from high above his Vulcan - watching like a _hawk_ , while the female Chiroptera-monster munched on a few hot-blooded birds and their eggs as breakfast.

 

Mothra wasn’t sure Rodan was purposely arched as if prepared to pray on the black-skinned kaiju, or to _impregnate her_ after so much time trapped inside his sleepy volcano.

 

Mothra decided she didn't want to find out.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

A few more distance, in the south, Mothra heard two different loud, creeping _roars_ \- followed by one groan of pain and thunder exploding nearby.

 

The clouds in the area were thicker than necessary and _darker_ than commonly (that is… in comparison to the rest of the big united continent).

 

Then, the moth type female creature understood what happened to the weather change.

 

King Ghidorah, the Alfa in charge, feeding the clouds so it would keep raining for longer and longer, had _been beaten_ by another monster!

 

The whine sounded louder for a moment, then the groans stopped and just silence remained - making Mothra absolutely _surprised_.

 

The big three-headed kaiju lost!

 

Which means there’ll be another big kaiju ruling for a while…

 

She flicked her antennas trying to sense something powerful in the air. But she didn’t feel apprehensive, fear or _instinctive passiveness_.

 

She could only, and solely, feel that _great scent_ … ♡

 

So, reaching more and more at the east, flying over mountains and hills, rivers and trees --

 

Over  islands --

 

She _found_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Methuselah was so big he could disguise himself as a _mountain_.

 

He merely opened his white eyes and tons of soil slipped into the ground.

 

He didn’t wake up after the rain ceased - but he did wake up after Godzilla walked across his land, all bloody and tired of so much _fight_.

 

In his perspective, it was too early for every kaiju to really get to know each other that well - so the sleepy giant titan only glanced to the powerful new Alfa monster and slowly nod his head in regards.

 

Acknowledging his own place as a minor-titan.

 

And making more and more tons of soil slip into the ground.

 

Right after he decided to rest his head over a hill nearby - he saw something big, colorful, beautiful and somewhat _fast, flying_  over the woods and above his laying body.

 

He’d be enamored if he had time to admire the view. But he was too sleepy to invest in going after her.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Mothra was curious at first.

 

Why was that enormous biped monster smelling so wonderfully?

 

Godzilla and her never got along. They fought a lot a few centuries ago. Mainly because he was the one that invaded her birthplace island, and because she was too young to understand how the Alpha-interaction worked.

 

It was most bickering and groans more than anything else. Honestly.

 

Alphas are used to reason they actions too much before actually doing them - what end up being the _worst_ kind of fighting skills when you are struggling for dominance as a Monster.

 

Eitherway, Godzilla **won** , so, he became their king - the tall creature was clearly hurt after the battle. Which explained the sounds of Ghidorah groaning in pain near the south land.

 

Mothra landed somewhere high, looking down at the big-creature growling, walking in the opposite direction.

 

She flicked her antennas, calling his attention.

 

Godzilla, though, merely glanced over a shoulder at her and growled, continuing his path.

 

_Schriieiieeh_

 

She pronounced, sounding quite curious.

 

She _was_ \- as a matter of fact - fairly curious for a _kaiju_.

 

_Grrrrrrrruuuwwwwll_

 

Godzilla growled again, staring back at her - waiting for whatever was that she wanted. Be it a challenge or redemption.

 

Mothra took fly again, gliding in the air, soundlessly, sunlight showering over them upon the bared land. When she reached closer - she landed on the ground, nearby, not wanting to scare the other enormous being.

 

_Sscriiiasch~hhi…_

 

She stood, patiently, just looking at him, head inclined, waiting for permission to approach.

 

Kaijus were not friendly monsters, they were furious and their fight were pretty epic and intense. So… Mothra’s actions were _not_ of a monster trying to prey upon another or challenge them - Godzilla knew it very well.

 

He sighed, blowing his air through his nostrils. But waited nonetheless - which, in Mothra’s point of view, was permission for her to approach.

 

So she _did_ , oh so slowly.

 

Once in reaching distance, the female monster flicked her antennas over one of the bruised and cuts in the creature’s weak body, delighting herself in the taste of it.

 

It was like Godzilla _was_ the juicy flower she was looking for. His wounds smelled wonderful. Just like the nectar that she was yearning for since she woke up after the rain.

 

 _Prrrrrwwwiiiieee~_ ♡

 

She purred happily, pressing her thin long arms and legs into Godzilla’s back - licking his exposed wounds, not unlike a gnat.

 

The enormous creature was really confused, the action did not hurt him more than felt slightly like a kiss on his back. So he didn’t really mind.

 

Mothra cleaned her face cutely once she felt satiated and twirled in the air - almost passionately by the smell surrounding it.

 

Godzilla started his path again. It was a long long fight, that took over a few weeks. He was _tired_ , and, while everyone was soundly sleeping, he was awake the whole time.

 

It was _his_ turn to rest.

 

Glancing back, beside, and in front of him, he could see Mothra flying around, colorful wings and happy noises filling the emptiness that was his former lonely days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback. ♡  
> Thanks!


End file.
